


Naruto gets the flu

by strawberryoranges



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryoranges/pseuds/strawberryoranges
Summary: Younger Naruto catches a flu and Iruka is at the end of his rope trying to get just a simple checkup for the child.Maybe his old friend Naoki can lend a hand?





	Naruto gets the flu

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short drabble for my character Naoki. I wanted to do a piece that gave a little more insight to his personality.
> 
> For some timeline context this takes place before part 1 Naruto is 10 Naoki is 20. Iruka and Naoki had a small spat 6 months prior due to Iruka’s initial treatment to Naruto. Naoki had never met him but knew he was a child just left to fend for himself which upset him and the rest is history.

Naoki pinched the bridge of his nose, a small threat of pressure threatening his temples. The small staff room at the hospital was illuminated with afternoon light, a reminder that he'd only gotten a few hours of sleep before coming back to stare at...these.

He half tossed the paperwork onto the table and sighs, standing to get himself some water despite feeling an urge for more coffee. As he pulled a bottle from the fridge the door opened to the room, causing him to look up while drinking.

“Someone is here so see you, sir,” the medic closes the door behind him as Iruka sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

“Sorry to catch you while you're busy,” he glances to the papers in the table.

“Its fine, I'm taking a break. It's been a while, Umino-san. How can I help you?”

“To the point as always, huh?” Iruka swallows back further comment on Naoki’s curtness, having expected it. When Naoki didn't reply and instead took another drink from his water bottle, Iruka spoke.

“I'm afraid I have to ask you for a favor. Its someone I need you to give a check up to-”

“There's a front desk for that.”

“No, I know that. I've asked many times but Naruto keeps getting worse and the medics refuse to check him after the pranks he pulled last week. It's cruel he's just a kid.”

“Naruto, you say?” Naoki raised an eyebrow, idly crossing his arms as he leaned against the counter by the fridge.

Iruka sighed in exhaustion, “Yes, I'm at my wits end and he won't rest. I'm just so worried.”

“Tsk, of course the others leave this to me. I'm assuming they sent you to me too?” Naoki spoke irritably about his coworkers, nodding his head to the paperwork.

“I've been getting a lot pushed in my direction when I'm not on missions for the black ops.”

“It's because you're too nice to say no,” Iruka laughs slightly, “So, will you?”

“What kind of medic would I be if I didn't help?”

Naoki opened the door and stepped out before Iruka, his eyes immediately falling onto the small blond boy already there and waiting. He gave a side glance at Iruka, the latter already lacing his fingers sheepishly.

“Am I that predictable?” Naoki raised an eyebrow before shaking his head. Iruka crouched before Naruto to explain the situation.

“Naoki here has agreed to check on you, Naruto. Can you please behave and let him? He can help.”

Naruto looked up at Naoki, cheeks puffed in a pout. Combined with the runny nose and tired eyes, Naoki felt his heart twinge for the little guy but didn't show it.

“Why would he? He sounded just as angry as those other stupid doctors-”

“Naruto!” Iruka hushed him and Naoki took a step towards them.

“Iruka? Why don't you go tell the front desk I sent you to fill out his forms. I'll take Mister Naruto here to one of the rooms.”

Iruka studied him hesitantly before nodding and standing. Naruto watched him leave with a glower before turning the sour expression on Naoki.

“Naruto, I know you won't believe me after the way the other medics here have treated you, but my tone was at them not you.”

He didn't look like he believed him in the slightest so Naoki took his turn kneeling in front of the small boy.

“You don't have to like me at all, Naruto. I get you've had it rough. But, I'd really be thankful if you let me help you. At least to settle poor Umino-sensei’s nerves. Is that okay?”

He stuck out his hand and Naruto blinked at it. His eyes flickered up to Naoki’s face in scrutiny, pausing seconds on his scar before back to his eyes.

“I'm sick. You wanna shake my hand?”

“I work in a hospital all day, that doesn't worry me.”

“You'll know what you're doin'?” Naruto gave him, what Naoki assumed he thought was anyway, an intimidating look.

“Oh? Don't you know, Mister, I'm a field medic. I've helped with more than just a runny nose. See, all those bad adults didn't want to help you, so now you get VIP treatment,” he leaned in slightly so only Naruto could hear, already piquing his interest, “I've been a part of super secret dangerous missions. You're getting a true shinobi’s check up today”

Naoki never was one to boast about his ability. Most times he'd rather stay silent than preen himself like that, but he knew Naruto needed the boost more than he needed to play humble. Sure enough the young boy’s face lit up and he took Naoki’s cool hand eagerly.

“You've got yourself a deal!”

The young man nodded in satisfaction and stood, telling a passing medic their room number to give to Iruka before leading Naruto down the quiet hall. He slid open the door for Naruto, letting him pass first before silently closing it. Naruto, seemingly bursting with questions now, clambered onto the observation table.

“Why are hospital tables so cold?”

Naoki patiently answers him as he rummaged through the room’s cabinets for equipment “Because hospitals are cold. To keep germs low,” he snapped the silicone gloves he was pulling on and starts placing various items on a tray.

“So,” Naruto began after a short length, “You're a field medic? What do ya have to do for that, uh…”

He smiles over his shoulder before going back to the equipment “Oh, you can just call me Naoki. Well, I've got to pay attention like every other shinobi. I've got to be fast too.”

“How fast?”

“Fast.” How many questions can a kid ask?

Naruto glared at his back, not sure if he believed him. A wicked idea sprouted into the back of his mind and he slowly reached for the sandal on his foot, the nearest object to toss.

“If you throw that at me you leave here with just one shoe.”

Naruto jolted at this, “How did you--”

“I can see your reflection in the cabinet glass,” Naoki tucked surgical mask straps behind his ears, muffling his voice slightly. Naruto sure enough saw the medics reflection's eyes meet his, sticking out his tongue in response.

“You're a boring old man, you know?” Naruto sniffed snottily, wiping his nose as Naoki rolled his chair and tray over to the table. The latter didn't comment that he was not, in fact, old and instead sat down and picked up a thermometer. Naruto, still in a mood at being foiled, noted Naoki’s scar was now covered, a prior unspoken question bubbling to the surface. 

“How’d you get that on your dumb face anyway?”

Naoki held out the thermometer for Naruto to take. When he refused and continued to give him a mean look Naoki finally felt his patience ebbing. He cleared his throat and kept his eyes as serious as he could.

“I ate the last snotty child that called me dumb. Here.”

The kid's eyes widened and he obliged, taking the thermometer with haste. Naruto gauged Naoki in caution as the medic checked the temperature and wrote something down. The young man looked up and smiled behind his mask.

“Don't worry. It was a joke,” Naoki didn't look over his shoulder as the door opened. Naruto chose to still squint at the medic suspiciously instead of looking up as well.

“Everyone behaving?” Iruka asked, giving Naruto a warning glance.

Naoki nodded, not intending to expose someone's sneaky shoe plan, “Wonderfully. I'm going to ask some questions now, Naruto. If you're comfortable with me getting closer, I might need to check your throat.”

* * *

“Just a flu, it looks like. It's just a small one, but its been left untreated a little too long. He'll be fine with rest and fluids,”

Iruka and Naoki spoke in soft tones in the hall as Naruto waited in the room, playing with a stethoscope.

“I'm just sorry my fellow medics let him go like this. I'll be speaking with the chief of staff about this.”

“Don't, they'll just blame--”

“Me. I'm in line to actually get a raise in position, unbeknownst to them so I can complain a little. They've been really pushing all their work on me this is just the straw that broke the camel's back.”

Iruka sighed in relief, clasping Naoki’s shoulders, “Thank you. What do I owe you and the hospital?”

“I'll pay for it. Don't give me that look I got a good reward last mission. What else would I spend it on?”

“Food that's not instant ramen and coffee?”

“Not likely.”

They both chuckled as Iruka pulled his hands back, tiredly rubbing his forehead. Naoki watched the young boy for a moment before speaking.

“I'm glad. That you changed your heart over hating him I mean. You know that's why I stopped speaking for a while?”

“I know. You were right, he's just a kid.”

“It wasn't right of me to turn a friend away instead of helping you see, that I am sorry for. I can be…”

“Painfully stubborn? Oh I know. You're still younger than me you know, don't go lecturing me,” Iruka reached up and ruffled his hair before going back to Naruto to lead him out.

 

“Let's get you home.”

“Iruka-sensei can we get ramen then?”

Iruka looked back at Naoki, “Want to join us?”

“I've got work here. Naruto you eat well and rest at home, doctors orders.”

“Do I gotta? It's boring home alone by myself,” Naruto sniffed and murmured as he followed Iruka. Naoki felt his chest tighten in sympathy again, sharing another look with Iruka. Poor kid. Don't let your heart bleed too much Naoki. He's not your kid--

“Naruto, wait a sec,” He gave in.

“Yeah?”

“How would you feel if Umino-sensei and I came over to visit tomorrow? So you're not lonely?” Iruka nodded at this, clearly on the same wavelength.

“You would??”

“We would.” the men in unison replied, unable to take it back or say no if they wanted to. Naruto had to be shushed after that, yelling in a hospital wasn't exactly polite no matter how excited.


End file.
